


Misfits

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion reflects a little on how his pet team came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfits

It was funny, how Wrathion had come to care for them all.

Cindy was the most typically acquired of the three. A Blacktalon mission to Icecrown had lead to one of the orphaned Frostbrood Whelps following the Blacktalons around; on returning to Wrathion it was learned that it was not the Blacktalons themselves that had attracted the baby, but the presence of Wrathion's blood in their sight-crowns. Immediately, she'd bonded to Wrathion as though she were his parent; knowing the undead whelpling wouldn't grow, either physically or in intelligence, Wrathion decided to keep her as a pet.

Alex was the most unexpected. She'd been brought to him alive as an unexpected capture from a Blacktalon mission, and Wrathion had been prepared to order her execution when someone had pointed out that she wasn't begging for mercy or talking at all. Wrathion was prepared to proceed - he'd had countless Black whelps executed, after all - until another had noticed that her walking stance and claws seemed strangely like a proto-drake's.

Further investigation had shown that Alex was not a Red whelp, but a crossbreed between a Red drake and a Red proto-drake - so she would never be able to speak, or have much by the way of higher reasoning capabilities. Wrathion, feeling for her as a fellow creature of artificially mixed parentage, couldn't bring himself to execute her after learning that. He cared for her instead, and had her trained to take out her animalistic aggression in a constructive way - pet battles.

Dah'da was, of course, the most unusual. He wasn't a black whelp, although he looked like one - he was one of Nefarian's experiments, spliced from different flights. Most tests had suggested Dah'da was actually a Twilight whelp, but a strange fact of the modifications that had been done to him had meant that he would never grow up or, like the others, develop much by way of higher intelligence.

Considering his appearance and its frightening nature, Wrathion almost had him passed on to Breanni in Dalaran for adoption, or even passed to Madam Goya for a profit - but realising that keeping him would give him a full battle team of three, Wrathion decided against it, and kept him. He adapted well to training, and became the star of Wrathion's team.

He fed them, every day; didn't train them by hand, most often, but he did oversee their training more often than not. Sometimes, more often than he'd admit to anyone, he allowed them to sleep in his lap while he did paperwork.

Somehow, despite being unable to give him any comforting words. his rag-tag team of misfits made him feel less alone.


End file.
